1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a waterbed construction having improved wave dampening properties.
2. Description of the Related Art
Although waterbeds have enjoyed wide popularity in recent years, many consumers have objected to the wave motion in the water within the mattress. Therefore, in the past, many efforts have been made to reduce wave motion in the water within the mattress through different arrangements of foam, fiber, and other baffle materials.
For example, the Ultratherm "second transition mattress used "paratex" which is bonded rubberized horsehair fiber fill. This product was documented in U.S. Pat. No. 4,301,560 to Richard Fraige which disclosed the use of other fibers for wave dampening. U.S. Pat. No. 4,481,248 to Richard Fraige disclosed the use of buoyant fiber product. It is also known that in 1979, Richard LaBianco reduced to practice the use of bonded polyester fiber fill in waterbeds.
However, known baffle arrangements have at least one of the following drawbacks: they provide insufficient wave dampening, they provide wave dampening only after an extended period of time, they are complex or costly to manufacture, they provide an uncomfortable sleep surface, they are bulky to ship assembled as a complete mattress unit, they are difficult to assemble or properly fill with water, and they are difficult to drain after they have been filled with water and are being prepared for a move or storage.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a waterbed with a baffle which provides improved wave dampening.
It is also an object of the present invention to provide a waterbed with a baffle which provides extremely rapid wave dampening.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a waterbed with a baffle which is not complex or costly to manufacture.
Additional objects and advantages of the invention will be set forth in the description which follows, and in part will be obvious from the description, or may be learned by practice of the invention. The objects and advantages of the invention may be realized and obtained by means of the instrumentalities and combinations particularly pointed out in the appended claims.